


Summer Vacation at the Cabin

by Fandom_Trash235



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash235/pseuds/Fandom_Trash235
Summary: Matt, Ben and Kylo visit their parents for summer vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I have had floating around in my head and so I decided to write it down. I plan on making more chapters but that might be a while.

Han Solo entered the small bar, his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. The bar wasn’t even officially open yet but he knew Maz wouldn’t mind. He approached the barstools and sat down. He noticed there was someone bent down behind the bar, going through the crates that were kept under the counter. “Hey there sweetheart!” Han greeted with a smile. Y/N popped up from her place where she had been crouched on the ground, going through some spare parts for the taps. Y/N pushed her hair out of her face and smiled. “Hey there Solo, what brings you here this early?” She asked while she leaned over the counter. “Just waiting for Leia to bring the boys back from the airport in the next city over.” Han answered, rolling his eyes. He and Leia had moved to this small lakeside town a few years after the boys had gone away to school. It was a quaint town, made for tourists. It was such a small town, there were no buses and you could walk wherever you needed to go. There were also no airports or train stations. The nearest airport was two hours out in the next city. “That’s right. Maz mentioned something about your boys coming here for the summer.” Y/N replied as she began to wipe the counter down. “Yeah, Leia wanted us to all be together this summer. Something about family bonding. She even invited Luke and Rey over for a few weeks.” Han huffed out as he leaned against the top of the counter. “Sounds like a fun family get together.” Y/N commented as she finished cleaning the counter and moved on to the glasses. “You want something to drink? I’m sure Maz won’t mind.” Y/N offered. “Yeah sure, I’ll have the usual.” Han replied as he looked out the large windows of the bar. Y/N poured Han a glass of whiskey and set it in front of him. “Where is Maz by the way?” Han asked as he turned around and grabbed the glass in front of him, taking a sip. “She’s on the phone with one of the suppliers. Apparently they didn’t get her order so we won’t have any Jack for a while.” Y/N rolled her eyes as she continued to clean the glasses. 

About an hour later a silver jeep wrangler parked in front of the bar. Han glanced out the window at the sound of car doors being shut. “They’re here.” Han sighed as he finished his whiskey and made his way over to the door. Han walked out of the bar, placing a hand above his eyes as the sun shone in the sky. Three very tall, handsome young men made their way around the jeep towards Han. Two of the three brothers reached out and gave their father a hug. The third, dressed completely in black, gave a simple nod towards his father, receiving a smack upside the head from Leia. The man in black rubbed the back of his head as he begrudgingly hugged his father. The hug seemed stiff and awkward. Han peeked his head back inside the pub. “I’ll see ya later kid. Tell Maz I said hi!” Han waved and closed the door. 

“How was the flight?” Han asked as they all crammed into the jeep. “It was fine” Matt, the blonde triplet with large silver-framed glasses replied as he leaned his head against the window. “Yeah, the food kind of sucked but at least it wasn’t too long” Ben said, he had longer hair than his brother and it was also a dark shade of brown. He also had nicely trimmed goatee. Kylo, the one dressed all in black, remained silent. He had long black hair and a clean-shaven face. “I thing you boys will have so much fun this summer! We live right on the beach so feel free to go and have a swim any time. There is also a hiking trail not too far away from the house either. Luke and Rey will be here in a few weeks. I think we should have a barbecue. It’s been a while since the whole family has been together.” Leia broke the silence, she was happy to have her boys for the summer. They had never been to visit since Han and Leia had moved to the small town. The boys didn’t show much interest in her words. “How about we order some dinner tonight? I know just the place.” Han said as they pulled up the driveway. 

The house was large to say the least. It was actually more of a large log cabin than a house. It had a wrap around porch with a porch swing facing the beach and hanging flower baskets dangling all around. The cabin was three stories tall. The third level mainly being the attic. The second level held two bathrooms and four bedrooms. The first level had a large kitchen, steps leading up to the second and third levels and a large living room. There was a shed off to the side, which held gardening tools and some wood for the fireplace. Grass surrounded the cabin as well as a dense forest off to the left. They were quite a few miles away from any other houses. This was the most secluded area in the small town. Leia parked the jeep and the boys got out, opening the back to get their bags. They could hear a faint barking coming from inside the cabin. Han made his way up the front steps of the cabin, opening the front door. A huge brown komondor came rushing out of the house and straight for the boys. “Chewie!” Matt exclaimed as he let his own bag fall to the ground. He knelt down and greeted the dog. Chewie slobbered all over Matt’s face before he moved on to Ben. “C’mere buddy!” Ben said as he pet the dog, scratching his ears. Chewie then moved on to Kylo, who seemed completely displeased at seeing the large dog. Chewie jumped on top of Kylo, knocking him to the ground, licking his face. “Get off!” Kylo grumbled as he attempted to move the dog off of himself. Ben and Matt managed to remove Chewie, the dog then running back up to Leia and Han who had been watching the whole spectacle from the porch. Kylo’s frown deepened as he brushed himself off and retrieved his bag from the ground. 

The boys had gotten settled and made their way downstairs to the kitchen. “Your father is ordering food from Takodana. I hope you boys are hungry.” Leia said as she took out some plates form the cupboard. “I am starving!” Ben exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen island. They could hear their father on the phone in the living room. “So what is there to do around here?” Matt asked as he took a seat next to Ben. Kylo leaned up against the doorframe to the kitchen. “Well, like I said. There’s the beach, the forest. There is a drive-in movie place twenty minutes outside the town. I hear that’s fun! We also have the main drag, where all the restaurants and tourist shops are.” Leia answered as she grabbed some utensils from a drawer. “That sounds… cool.” Ben said as she shifted in his seat. “I know this probably isn’t your kind of thing, but I really think you boys will have a good time here.” Leia said as she grabbed both Matt and Ben’s hands, smiling at them. “Kylo, why don’t you come over here and have a seat. I can deal some cards and we can play a game of rummy while we wait for the food.” Leia looked to the eldest of the triplets. Kylo pushed himself off of the doorframe and sank down onto one of the stools. Leia got out a pack of cards from another one of the drawers and began to deal. Han walked into the kitchen shortly after, returning the phone to its stand. “Y/N will be here with our dinner in twenty minutes.” Han said as he walked over to the island. “Alright, that gives me enough time to kick your asses at cards.” Leia smirked as the boys groaned. “Who’s Y/N?” Matt asked as he picked a card from the pile. “She works for Maz who owns Takodana, a bar off of the main drag. She’s a good kid, your age.” Han explained as he poured himself a glass of water from the fridge. “Yes, I think you’ll like her!” Leia said as she laid all her cards on the table, calling rummy. The boys rolled their eyes and Leia dealt another hand. 

Not long after there was a knock at the door. “Dinner’s here!” Han said as he got up off the couch and grabbed his wallet. He made his way to the front door. “Come and help with the bags guys!” Han called out as he passed the kitchen. The boys got up out of their seats and headed for the door. Han had already opened the door and had taken two bags filled with take out containers. As Ben and Matt approached he handed them each a bag. “That will be fifty-one thirty” Y/N said as she handed the last two bags to Han who then handed one to Kylo. The boys peeked out the door as they heard the young woman’s voice. “Thanks kid.” Hand said as he handed Y/N the cash. “By the way, this is Matt, Ben and Kylo” Han said as he moved out of the way to introduce the boys, gesturing to each one in turn. They each gave a small wave. Matt smiled and said “It’s nice to meet you, maybe you can give us a tour of the town some time this week?” Ben nodded his head in agreement “Yeah that would be cool!” he said as he shifted the bag to his other hand. “Sure! I’m free on Sunday if you want to pop by the bar, we can meet there.” Y/N replied with a smile. “Alright, sounds like a plan!” Han said as he waved goodbye and closed the door. The boys and Han walked back to the kitchen with the bags of food.


	2. Lazy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets a sunburn and Kylo gets a call

It had only been two days since the boys had arrived at the cabin and they were already bored. They had gone swimming in the lake, they had taken the trails through the forest and they had been to see the shops in town. They weren’t used to small towns. Growing up they had always lived in a big city for their parents’ jobs. There was always something new to do in the big city. Once they had moved away for school they had moved to yet another big city. They had gone to parties, been to amusement parks and water parks, the movies, clubs, anything exciting and new going on. This small town was filled with mostly retired couples and tourists who were renting small cottages for the summer. There was not much to do once you had seen it all. The boys couldn’t understand the appeal of living in such a small place. 

Matt and Ben were currently lounging in the sun on the beach; they had their swimming trunks on and beach towels placed beneath them to avoid getting sand stuck to their skin after a dip in the water. Kylo was up at the cabin, sitting on the porch swing, staying out of the sunlight. He didn’t care too much for the hot sun; he usually got a really bad sunburn if he stayed out in the light for too long. He was currently reading a book he had picked up in the small used bookstore along the main drag of the town. It was a nice little shop that served coffee and tea, it had a nice outdoor sitting area as well as some couches inside for customers to sit and enjoy their books and drinks. Kylo had on a dark grey fitted t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. It was much too hot for his normal hoodie and skinny jeans. Everything was peacefully quiet. You could hear the soft crash of the waves on the shore, the birds in the distances and the rustling of the leaves in the trees whenever a breeze came by. Han and Leia had gone out of town for the day; they had some small errands to run, including picking up some supplies for the following week when Luke and Rey would be coming over. Everything was quiet, until Kylo heard his cellphone go off. It had been sitting on the table beside the porch swing. He picked up his bookmark and saved his place in the book before putting it down and picking up the phone. He looked at the caller ID it was Phasma. “Hello?” Kylo answered, stretching his arms above his head. “Where are you? You’re not at your apartment.” Phasma returned, she sounded a little irked. “Oh. I guess Ben forgot to tell you. We’re at our parents’ cabin for the summer. We left a few days ago, Ben was supposed to tell you.” Kylo explained, rolling his eyes. Of course Ben would forget to tell Phasma where they were going. “Oh, well then. Where is it? Maybe Hux and I will pop by for a visit.” Phasma suggested. Kylo could hear the traffic on the other line of the phone. She must be standing outside their apartment. “Phas, it’s like a three hour plane ride away.” Kylo stated as he got up from his spot on the porch swing, picking up his book and heading inside. “We can make it into a mini holiday. It will be fun!” Phasma sang. “I guess, but this place has nothing to do. It’s one of those small towns where everyone knows each other and you can walk from one end of town to the other in like half an hour.” Kylo complained as he walked into the kitchen, setting his book down on the counter. “Don’t try to dissuade me. Hux and I will be there tomorrow. Just text me the name of the town and I will make the arrangements!” Phasma said excitedly. “Alright. I will text you the details later.” Kylo sighed as he said goodbye to Phasma and hung up the phone. He reached into the fridge and pulled out the water jug. He turned around and grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards and poured himself a glass of water. Kylo heard the door open from down the hall. Ben’s laughter floated down the hall and into the kitchen. Kylo could also hear Matt groaning as they walked down the hallway. As they entered the kitchen Kylo raised his eyebrows. Ben was crying, doubled over from laughing so much. Matt on the other hand looked about ready to die. He was a bright red colour, almost glowing in the dim light of the house. The only part of him that was not burned was what the swim trunks had covered. Matt waddled into the kitchen and over to the fridge. Once he reached the door he opened it and reached in to grab the large bottle of aloe vera that Leia had stored in the fridge earlier that week. Ben was leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen, trying to contain his laughter now. “What happened?” Kylo asked as he set his glass down on the counter. Matt glared up at Kylo, obviously not in the mood to deal with his brothers. “What do you think?” Matt said sarcastically, beginning to rub the aloe vera into his skin. He winced every now and again as he applied the gel to his sensitive skin. Kylo smirked and Ben burst out laughing once again. Matt finished applying the gel and opened the fridge once again. Except instead of placing the bottle back into the fridge, Matt simply stood in front of the fridge, letting the cool air sooth his burn, he had turned his back so that it faced the interior of the fridge. There was a sudden knock on the door. The boys looked up. “Did you guys order food or something?” Ben asked as he pushed himself off of the doorframe. “No.” Kylo replied as he also exited the kitchen. Matt stayed where he was, in too much pain to move away from the soothing coolness of the fridge. Ben opened the door to reveal Y/N standing outside with an armful of bags. “Hey guys! Your dad wanted me to drop by and make sure you had something to eat.” Y/N smiled as she handed two of the bags to Ben and another two to Kylo. “Thanks! Do you want to come in?” Ben asked as he moved out of the way to let her in. “Yeah sure, I have some time before I have to be back.” Y/N accepted as she entered the cabin. She had never actually been in the cabin before. She took in the large interior as she walked down the hall, peering into the large living room. Ben and Kylo sat the bags on the island and began unpacking the take-out containers. Y/N noticed Matt leaning into the open fridge. “Ouch, that looks bad! You know I have some cream that can help with that. If you use it with aloe vera it will clear right up.” Y/N suggested as she leaned against the island. “That would be great!” Matt thanked her as he leaned more towards the interior of the fridge. “Do you want something to drink?” Matt offered, trying not to think about the heat coming off of his skin. “Sure, thanks!” Y/N beamed up at the blonde triplet. Matt reached into the fridge and tossed her a bottle of cranberry juice. Y/N caught it and opened the lid, taking a sip. Kylo and Matt had finished unpacking the food and were now setting out the plates and the cutlery. “Are you going to stay for lunch?” Ben asked as he set the plates onto the island. “No, but thanks. I have to get back to the bar. It’s gonna get busy soon. The heat drives people into the bar.” Y/N explained as she pushed herself off the island. “We’re still on for Sunday right?” Matt asked as he had grabbed the bottle of aloe vera again. “Yeah! I’ll bring that cream by after my shift tonight if you want.” Y/N called as she made her way down the hall. “Thanks!” Matt called back as he applied some more gel to his shoulders. “Are you going to leave the fridge long enough to come eat or should we just leave some out for you?” Ben joked as he took some food up for himself. Matt rolled his eyes and removed himself from the comfort of the fridge and walked over to the island.


	3. Sleepovers and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend a little quality time with Reader. Han and Leia prepare for a party.

It was fairly late when a knock came from the front door. The boys were all in the living room watching a movie. Ben got up form his spot and walked to the front door. It was Y/N. “Hey, I came by to drop off that cream for Matt.” Y/N said as she held out a large blue tube. Ben reached out and took the tube. “Thanks! You wanna come in? We’re watching a movie.” Ben said as he held the door open. “Sure, that sounds fun! Thanks.” Y/N accepted as she walked into the house. She followed Ben back to the living room. Ben took his seat in between Kylo and Matt. Y/N sat down next to Kylo. Matt and Kylo both mumbled a greeting and turned their attention back to the movie. Ben handed Matt the tube of cream. Matt took it and examined it for a few seconds before opening the lid and applying some to his arms. A look of relief washed over his face. By the time the movie ended it was almost one in the morning. Y/N stretched and yawned. “It’s pretty late. You can stay here if you want.” Ben suggested as he looked over at Y/N. “I was just going to call a cab but that sounds better.” Y/N said smiling over at Ben. “Alright. We can set up the couch for you. Matt, you can go get the extra blankets. Kylo, you can go get the pillows. I’ll go find some sheets to place down on the couch.” Ben directed as he rose from his spot. Matt and Kylo followed him out of the room. Y/N stood up and went to find a bathroom. After failing to find one on the first floor she decided to look on the second. She made her way upstairs where the boys had disappeared. Walking down the hall she noticed there were many rooms. She finally found a bathroom off to the left down another short hallway. Once she had relieved herself she washed her hands and found some toothpaste. She squirted some on her finger and placed it in her mouth. She leaned down to the tap and turned the water on. She took some of the water into her mouth and swished the toothpaste around. Once she was finished she spit it out and rinsed out her mouth. Next she splashed some water on her face, trying to get some of the make up off. Once she had finished in the bathroom she went back downstairs. The boys were in the living room fixing up the couch. Ben had found some light blue sheets, which he had placed over the couch. Matt had found a few old quilts in a closet upstairs. These he had placed over the sheets. Kylo had managed to find a few extra pillows. He left these on top of the blankets. “Alright. Looks like we’re done here.” Ben said with a grin. “Thanks guys.” Y/N beamed as she walked over to the couch. “Oh, I almost forgot. Here, you can wear these for tonight.” Ben said as he handed her a pair of track pants and a t-shirt. Y/N took them and the boys left to go to bed. Each biding her a goodnight. Once they had gone upstairs Y/N stripped down to her underwear. She pulled the shirt above her head. It hung loosely from her frame and just barely covered her thighs; it hung about midway up her thighs. Next she put on the pants. They were obviously much too big. She pulled on the drawstring and tightened them enough so that they wouldn’t fall down. She crawled under the covers and slowly drifted off the sleep. 

The next morning Y/N awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. There were faint beams of light streaming in through the curtains. Y/N sat up and pulled the covers off of her legs. She stood up and stretched. She could hear low voices coming from the kitchen. She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Ben was at the stove, cooking up some pancakes. There was already a plateful of them beside the stovetop. Y/N could hear some bacon sizzling in the pan. Kylo was at the counter reading a book and sipping on some orange juice. Matt was sitting across from him scrolling through his phone. They hadn’t heard her come in. She walked over and sat next to Kylo, glancing over at the book he was reading. Kylo cast a glance towards her. Y/N looked up and smiled. “Morning.” She said as she glanced back at the book. “Morning.” Kylo replied as he returned to his book. “Good morning Y/N. How did you sleep?” Matt asked as he looked up from his phone and over at the young woman who sat across from him. “Morning Matty, I slept very well. Thanks.” Y/N replied as she looked over at him. “I’m making pancakes and bacon for breakfast if you want some.” Ben said from his place at the stove. “It smells delicious! I might have a few before going home to change. I have to work this afternoon.” Y/N said as she swung her legs from the chair. Once Ben had finished making breakfast he set the table and brought over the food. The stack of pancakes was rather tall. Ben had made at least a dozen of them. Y/N grabbed a pancake and a few pieces of bacon. They all sat and ate their breakfasts in silence. Once they were finished Y/N got up to leave. “I’ll see you guys on Sunday right?” Y/N asked as she opened the front door. “Yeah!” Ben answered as he closed the door behind her. 

The boys spent the rest of the day lounging around. Matt refused to go out into the sunlight, so he stayed inside for the day. He found some movies to watch and made himself a mini snack bar on the living room table. Ben had stayed for the first movie but had left shortly after the beginning of the second one. Ben had gone outside, he had found the perfect hiking trail the other day and decided to go for a jog. Kylo was out on the porch reading his book. Han and Leia returned later in the afternoon. They had brought back quite the haul. Everything you could possibly need for a party had been stuffed into the back of the jeep. There were two large coolers packed with food in the back seat. The trunk part of the jeep was packed with decorations, dry foods, napkins, drink mixes, different kinds of alcohol, anything one might need for a party. “Boys! Come help us unpack the jeep!” Han called out. He was carrying a few bags toward the house. Kylo got up and walked over to the jeep. Chewie, who had been lazing around the house for the past two days ran out the front door, almost knocking Kylo over on his way, and ran up to Han. “Down boy! I got you a treat but you can only have it if you get down.” Han told the large dog as he walked up to the steps of the cabin. Matt had come out of the house at this point and was also making his way to the jeep. Ben had yet to come back from his jog. Kylo and Matt helped Leia bring in most of what had been packed into the trunk. Han and Leia took the two coolers into the house and immediately began unpacking. “How many people are going to be coming over? I thought it was a family reunion thing.” Matt asked as he helped sort through everything. “It is, but we figured we should be prepared. I know you boys must be getting bored. If you want, Han and I will go out into town for a night and you boys can have a party of your own.” Leia said over he shoulder as she reorganized the freezer so she could fit more things into it. “We will?” Han asked incredulously. “Yes. We will” Leia replied as she fit a final package of burgers into the freezer. Matt and Kylo looked at each other. They had not expected their mother to give them permission to throw a party at their cabin.


	4. Summer Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets throw a party. One triplet gets some alone time with reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't realize how long it's been since I updated this. Oops!

Kylo had texted Phasma their location and told her he would pick them up at the airport and drive them back to town. Ben had called a few of his friends, Poe and Finn, and invited them over to the cabin. Matt had sent out a mass email to other mutual friends. They didn’t expect many people to show up since it was rather hard to get there. They were wrong. The night of the party a little more than eighty people had shown up. As it turned out Phasma had called some of her friends who lived in the next town, Poe had invited a bunch of his friends, Matt’s friends had invited some of their friends and all of those friends had invited their friends. The whole thing had snowballed into one giant party at the cabin. By nightfall the music was blaring from the inside on a pair of giant speakers in the living room, there were people wandering in and out of the house, some had made their way down to the beach and others were off near the outskirts of the surrounding forest. Ben was leaning against the porch railing, holding a beer and looking out at the crowd. Kylo was inside in the kitchen with Phasma and Hux. Matt had disappeared some time ago with a bunch of friends Phasma had invited. “Hey.” Ben heard a small voice from behind him. Y/N stood behind him holding a cup filled with some kind of orange drink in it. She wore a jean skirt and a black tank top; different form her usual jeans and t-shirt she wore while working. Ben smiled; he was wondering when she would show up. “Hey.” Ben replied as he lifted his beer to his lips. “Pretty wild party, there’s a group in the kitchen doing keg stands. You’re brother looked unimpressed.” Y/N laughed as she moved to stand beside Ben. Ben chuckled. “Yeah, he’s not really into big parties. To tell the truth this wasn’t supposed to be this big.” Ben said as he looked out at the crowd. Just then Matt came bounding up the steps of the porch, he bent over his knees catching his breath. “Where have you been?” Ben asked as he watched his brother. “We started a game of man hunt in the woods. It’s getting pretty intense. We’re starting another round in a few minutes; I came back for a drink. You guys wanna join?” Matt replied as he stood back up. Y/N grinned from ear to ear. “I used to love playing that when I was younger!” She quickly downed her drink and looked to Ben. He considered it for a few moments. “Yeah sure, sounds fun.” Ben said as he set his beer down on the railing of the porch. Matt grinned and entered the house to get his drink. Ben and Y/N waited outside for Matt to return. “Kylo and Phasma are going to join us!” Matt stated as he came out of the house, Kylo and Phasma following behind. “Great!” Y/N exclaimed as they all headed to the woods. 

Everybody had gathered in a small clearing not too far off, just out of view from the cabin. A man stood on the stump in the middle of the crowd. “Looks like we got a few more players.” Matt whispered as they walked up to the crowd. The man on the stump had dark wavy hair and a strong jawline. He was quite handsome. “OK! Everybody here?” The man yelled and the crowd quieted down. “The rules are simple. You hide and if you get found you run. If you get caught you join the hunting team.” The man explained. “Who is that?” Y/N whispered to Ben. “That’s Poe, a friend of mine from school.” Ben whispered back with a small smirk. Y/N nodded. “Alright, we need some volunteer hunters.” Poe said as he looked around. A few people lifted their hands. “Alright, we have a three minute count. Now GO!” Poe yelled and people scrambled to find a hiding spot in the forest. Y/N felt someone grab her hand and run. It wasn’t until they had stopped running and hid behind a cluster of large rocks that she looked up to see who it was. Kylo looked down at her, barely out of breath from the run. “Hey.” Y/N whispered. “Hey.” Kylo whispered back. They stood in silence for a few more moments. It was quiet, the distant sound of the party in the background. Kylo suddenly grabbed Y/N’s wrist and pulled her to the ground, she landed on top of him. Kylo lifted a finger to his lips, hushing her protests. They stayed quiet. “I don’t know man, I don’t think anyone would be out this far.” Y/N heard a man’s voice. “Just take a quick look and then we’ll head back.” Another voice replied. Kylo and Y/N waited and listened as the two men shuffled around. Kylo wiggled around some to crane his neck and peek around the rocks. “They’re gone.” He whispered, looking back at her. Y/N nodded. Kylo got up and helped Y/N back up. “So…. How have you been?” Y/N asked, looking back up at Kylo. He laughed and looked back at her. “Pretty good, you?” Kylo replied. “Can’t complain.” Y/N whispered. “I think we should switch spots, you know, keep moving.” Kylo whispered as he looked around. “Ok.” Y/N whispered back. They walked along the tree line near the beach. “So, what’s it like living with two brothers?” Y/N asked as they walked down to the beach. “It’s… It’s hell, sometimes. Other times it’s pretty great. I mean there are times that I want to kill them. But then there are times that I’m really grateful for them. You know? Like we have each other’s backs.” Kylo said as he looked out towards the water line. “That sounds pretty cool.” Y/N said. They had walked down to the beach and now sat down near the water. Y/N took off her shoes and dug her feet in the sand. “It’s so quiet out here.” Y/N sighed as she looked up at the sky. “Yeah.” Kylo replied as he looked over at her. The moon shone off her skin. There was a slight breeze; they could hear the leaves rustling. Kylo pulled out a small flask from the waistband of his pants. He unscrewed the cap and took a swig and then passed it to Y/N. She took it and took a sip. They passed the flask between them as they listened to the waves. Y/N stood up and shimmied out of her skirt. She then pulled her tank top off. She stood on the beach in only her bra and panties. She then walked into the water. Y/N looked back over her shoulder at Kylo. “You coming in?” She asked as she walked into the water. It was now at her waist. Kylo stood up and took off his t-shirt and jeans, now standing in his boxers. He walked into the water and joined Y/N. She splashed him as he came near. Kylo laughed and splashed back. Y/N dived under water, coming back up a few feet away. Kylo dived in after her. She looked around when he didn’t resurface immediately. “Kylo?” Y/N called. Suddenly she was lifted into the air and over Kylo’s shoulder. Y/N laughed as Kylo walked back to the beach. He set her down in the sand and fell down beside her. They lay down on the beach, looking up at the sky and laughing every once in a while. Kylo looked over at Y/N as she smiled up at the sky. Y/N looked over at Kylo, still smiling. “What?” Y/N asked. “Nothing.” Kylo smiled. Y/N leaned in closer. They both leaned in until they were almost touching. Y/N pressed her lips softly to Kylo’s. Kylo pulled her in closer. They stayed like that for a few moments. Y/N then pulled away and smiled. “Maybe we should get dressed.” Y/N whispered. “Yeah.” Kylo chuckled. They got dressed and decided to return to the cabin. As they approached the cabin the party had reached a peak. People were dancing on the front lawn, cups held high in the air. There were people spilling from inside the house. Kylo grabbed Y/N’s hand and led her through the house, up the stairs and to a bedroom. He grabbed her by the waist again, bringing her close. Their lips connected again.


End file.
